Technical Field
This invention relates to retail store fixtures, and, more specifically, to bagging stations that couple to a shopping cart.
State of the Art
A bagging station is a fixture located in a retail store that holds a stack of shopping bags, often plastic shopping bags, and dispenses these bags as they are filled with products a customer has purchased. The shopping bags are held in a manner and position such that it is easy and convenient for a person to open one bag at a time, place purchased items in the bag, and then remove the bag and the enclosed products from the bagging station. Bagging stations have traditionally been located at checkout stations where customers pay for their products, because that is where the products have traditionally been transferred from a shopping cart to the shopping bags. With the advent of electronic purchasing and self-checkout, however, customers are able to pay for and bag their products as they shop, and these actions can occur at locations besides checkout stations. There is a need for bagging stations in locations in retail stores besides at the checkout station.
Accordingly, what is needed is a bagging station that can be mounted in a shopping cart, so that customers can bag their purchases as they shop.